


Voiceless

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LoZ Stream buddies, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: After the loss of her gang,Matt invites an old friend to join the crew.The catch?She's mute...at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be fucking asleep cause i have an 8 am class but a combination of writing this and fucked up nasal drainage is not helping.
> 
> So basically this has been a prompt i've had in my Drive since September and finally i fisnished it.Hosnestly i'm not the biggest fan but what do you guys think?
> 
> Enjoy.

TWO WEEKS AGO

 

“ _ Hey,I heard about what happened.Sorry about that,they were decent. The reason I’m calling now is to offer you a job on behalf of my gang.I know it's sudden but just...Text me at the number at the end of the message,even if it's to tell me no.I miss you,girl. _ ”

 

ONE WEEK AGO

 

“MAtt: _ is everything okay it's been a few days.are you even alive.please let me know _ ”

 

“ _ I’m okay.Sorry.been thinking about your request _ ‘

 

“MAtt: _ And? _ ”

  
“ _ You’re in Los Santos right?I’m here in Liberty City _ ”

 

“MAtt: _ We have that in mind.You don’t mind moving? _ ”

 

“ _ Well it's not like i hav anything left here _ ”

 

“MAtt: _ Okay.We have an extra plane on hand.May take a a few hours to come get you,can you do your final rounds before then? _ ”

 

“ _ I’ll get started now.Need an excuse to get out _ ”

 

“MAtt: *laughing emoji*  _ I’ll call when we’re in the airspace _ ”

 

“....”

 

“MAtt: _ Mica? _ ”

 

“MAtt: _ it's okay,I’m here for you _ ”

 

“MAtt: _ see you soon _ ”

  
  
  


NOW

Mica watched the Lads mess around,attempting to outshine each other in some stupid contest Gavin had thought up to pass the time as the group waited for the arrival of Geoff,Lindsay and Jack.The three of them had been on a trip to speak to a contact,leaving the group alone for the last two weeks.Which surprisingly was enough time for the Fake AH Crew had met,located,and inducted the quiet girl who didn’t speak-rather,hadn’t spoken-,going on twelve years.Either way she was deadly with a knife and a great shot with her pistol.

 

“You nervous,Mica?”Next to her,Matt was a comforting presence.He was the only person in the gang she had known even before Los Santos,before the loss of her voice.

 

She looked up and after a moment,shook her head.Matt smiled.

 

“Don’t be.They’re all good people.You’ll like them,I promise”

 

She smiled at that and nodded as the sound of an engine grew closer.They all looked up as a jet touched down on the runway and stopped.The door opened and a blur of pink was the first out,colliding with Michael,who had turned just in time.

 

“Hi babe”Mica smiled,watching the couple kiss.They had told her about the couple after they had asked her about relationships a few days before, “Missed you”

 

“Missed you too”Lindsay smiled as three more people exited the plane;A blonde in a grey shirt and leggings,a redheaded man with an impressive beard and a brunet man in a suit.

 

“Hey there,look who we picked up out there!”The other crew members brightened at the sight of the blonde,tattooed woman with her arm looped around the waist of the man she recognized as Geoff Ramsey.

 

“Griffon!”Mica smiled,watching as her new friends greeted the newcomers.She wanted to say something but couldn't.

 

“This must be Mica then” Ramsey turns to her as the woman,Griffon,continues to chat with the others, “Not much of a talker I hear.Everyone treating you well I hope?”

 

She nodded at him and then smiled.He sort of reminded her of her actual father-kind and considerate.

 

“That's good”Geoff smiled,then turned back to everyone and asked loudly, “How about we all head back and show Mica how we throw a party with our full crew!”

 

Everyone cheered and Mica smiled once again.

* * *

 

Everything finally died down around 2 the next morning,everyone either sprawled across the penthouse living room or drifting off to their rooms to sleep.

 

Mica and Matt were the only two still awake,due to his hacking-induced insomnia and her inability to sleep in general.They both had beers in their hands.

 

“Tell me the honest truth-are you liking everything so far?”Matt asked his friend.Mica nodded,before taking another sip.

 

“That’s good.Now,I gotta ask-who’s your favorite members of all of us?It just a question,it won’t affect anything”He laughed, “I love everyone but if I had to pick a few,Jeremy,Ryan,Trevor and you”

 

Mica smiled as she took another sip of her bottle and thought about it.Having only known everyone only a week was hard but she felt she was a good judge of character.

 

“ _ You,for one _ ”the words came out without warning and it took her a moment to realize the fact they were words.Actual words,the first in twelve long years.Matt was shocked.

 

“Mica,you just...you just spoke!”she touched a hand to her sore throat.

 

“ _ I guess I did _ ”her voice hurt but it didn’t matter.She was speaking...“ _ What..the hell? _ ”

 

“I guess I’m just a good influence on you” Matt laughed as she kicked out at him with a grin, “It’s true!”

 

“ _ Keep telling yourself that _ ”she whispers but they’re both smiling.

* * *

 

A week passes.Slowly and surely Mica regains the ability to speak with Matt’s help and her own tenacity.Luckily during this time she also had no jobs with the Crew and the one job she did was simple and by herself.

 

Matt checked in on her the whole time and she was on her way to recovery.

 

By Saturday,a full six days after finding her voice,she had a decent volume,could speak at what could be considered a normal pace and didn’t stutter as much.Her throat hurt from everything but she also felt a lot better.

 

“There’s my girl!”Matt smirked as she joined him one evening in the apartment Geoff had bought out to house the computers-upon his request, “How goes the task of talking?”

 

“I can speak decently”She says, “Though my throat hurts like hell”

 

“Hey,pain means you’re alive”

 

“Thank you mister Philosophy.What’s  up?”

 

“J’s not gonna be able to come with us on the Heist in a few days,could you take his role?”

 

“Sniping or...”

 

“Crowd Control.Sniping wasn’t needed this time”

 

“I guess?But why are you asking me?Why not Ram-I mean Geoff or Jack?”

 

Matt simply points at an IM window on the left screen reading “ _ Fake Planning-Gavin’s Nose blows _ ”

 

“I made a whatsapp chatroom for planning when everyone’s too lazy to come down and  talk to me”he explained as a message popped up.

 

“ **_DGgeoff_ ** ”it reads.

 

“He’s asking if you said yes”

 

“Yeah,I guess.Do I get Jeremy’s cut though?”

 

Matt types out his response and the reply is from “ **_JackP_ ** ”

 

“He just said  _ of course _ .He’s backed out all the way”he knows Mica’s reading over his soldier the large names, “So....?”

 

Mica smiled, “Count me in”

 

Matt grinned as well and sent the reply.

 

“ **AxialMatt:** _ It's a yes _ ”

* * *

 

The gang find out after the heist when everyone is sore,cut and in her case suffering a bullet graze to her temple that had Jack fussing over her,with his knowledge of Medical training being the highest in the room,though Mica knew she could treat herself.

 

Still she let Jack do his thing,until he pulled the bandage a little too tight.

“Ow!”she involuntarily cries out but it's enough to silence the room of clattering men and Lindsay.

 

“Mica,did you just-”Lindsay,being who she was,speaks first.They’re all looking her way.

 

Mica starts to reply but doesn’t know quite what to say,until Matt,whom no one had realized was there,speaks up.

 

“She did”he says, “Is that a problem?”

 

The room shakes their heads and that’s that.

 

Mica smiles as she moves to sit next to Matt

  
They accept her ability to speak,though Gavin does ask for details later on how it had happened.Matt had just pushed him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Premise:Mica and Matt are just old friends.Thats all.He's like her brother after she lost her family.
> 
> (okay so i didn't write much on him but i fucking love Levar Burton so if i ever write or even just mention him,he's going to be writen as the ray of sunshine he is.Period.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
